Lullabies to Heaven
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: [Mario pov] We are lying here, gravely wounded with no one around but us. As the blood seeps through and covers the pure crystal snow, I know Luigi is desperately trying to keep me awake. But her voice is so soft, I must sleep.


**Lullabies to Heaven** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

I lay sprawled out in the middle of the snow. Bowser... he and his troops ambushed us! We weren't ready; I should have seen them coming yet I didn't. It is because of me that now Im dying along with my twin brother. He doesnt deserve any of this. He should be out there spreading his smiles around, living life to the fullest and now? He's suffering the consequences of MY actions! My actions that should be punished eternally in the pain infested, fiery pit of repent and somber.

I can feel my body temperature dropping drastically as a chill licked my spine. My eyes are heavy and I can feel the blood tracing my body enigmatically. I have a stab wound to the chest made by Bowser during the fight. His long, sharp sword ripped though me like a knife through room temperature butter. I told Luigi to run but he was too stubborn. He stayed a fought until Bowsers sword sliced though his shoulder. That blood freezing scream he released... it enraged me and it scared me. It was a sound that may follow me in the afterlife. In that blazing hell I mentioned before, replaying over and over as if it were my favorite song.

"Mario," I hear him whisper. His voice was soft and weak and I knew that he too was in critical state. Our wounds are gaping and mild hypothermia wasnt helping of course. "Mario," I hear him whisper more frantically. I think he assumes im dead; I will be soon, though. I will pay for the sins I have partaken in.

I feel his hand grasp mine and I turn my head to look at his face. It was tear-stained, exhausted, but more notably relieved.

"Man I swore you were dead." How is it that in this dire situation he can keep his keen sense of humor. "Mario!" I snap my eyes open instantly. Fascinating how they were closed yet I was unaware. I didnt hear him after that and it raised my own concerns. I tried to say his name but all that came out was a strained, throaty grunt. I looked over again and saw him looking back at me- still fortunately alive. I started to close my eyes but he talked again.

"Mario? Remember when mom used to sing us that lullaby when we were little?" How could I forget weege? Mom's sweet angelic voice put me to sleep instantly every time.

"Sleep my sons; sleep tonight..." I used a lot of my strength but I finished it.

"Sleep while the stars shine so bright." He looked back at me with dull shock but made a strained smile.

"Dreams that are filled with love."

"Dreams that pour from angels above..." I trailed off.

"I dont remember the rest. I was usually fast asleep by then." I chuckled; It hurt like hell when I did but I need to comfort my brother. I smiled but my eyes started to close. "Mario! Mario! Wake up!" I didnt hear anything after that so I opened my eyes slightly.

"You hear that bro." I strained to hear what he did. Hallucination is a part of hypothermia in its severe stages right? But then, just then did I hear faint shouts. As soon as I heard it, it was gone.

"Mario! Peach and her troops found us!" I heard the overwhelming hope in his voice but that too was distant. I was warm as well.

"Luigi im so sorry."

"For what?"

"You getting hurt." My voice was pitifully hoarse.

"No mario, its okay." I opened my eyes and saw noting but white piercing light. Is this what death feels like? Maybe. I hear mother's voice and I hear Luigi yelling but it's too muffled. I close my eyes for the final time and I listen to the soft lullabies of my mom from heaven.

"Sleep my son; sleep tonight.

Sleep while the stars shine so bright.

Sweet dreams that are stuffed with love,

From beautiful angels that hover above.

From trees to flowers, from grass to mother,

Everything in the world must enjoy its slumber."

I felt free and happy. I know Peach found Luigi alive. Im here, in heaven watching over my brother. Even though I left him and I risked his precious life, he gave me more that I could ask. He gave me forgiveness.


End file.
